Transport vehicles, or dollies, are used to transport items of various weights and sizes. Dollies are especially prevalent in manufacturing and distribution facilities in which the unloading and unloading of items is commonplace. Dollies may be tailored and customized based on the characteristics of the items to be transported. For example, the dolly may be configured to carefully secure fragile items on the dolly platform. Dollies may also be customized to align with loading and unloading devices, such as conveyors. One such dolly component, which secures the items on the dolly as well as easing the loading and unloading of items, is the dolly gate. The dolly gate is coupled to the dolly, and can be used to prevent items from sliding off of the dolly. Furthermore, the dolly gate may comprise a frame having dimensions that facilitate aligning with a conveyor such that items may be delivered directly from the conveyor to the dolly.
These benefits notwithstanding, conventional dolly gates are heavy steel components requiring significant exertions of force, for example, at least 20 pounds of force to move the device from open and closed positions. As a result, the need arises for improvements in dollies and dolly gates, which facilitate easier use and control of the dolly gates.